Red Snow
by that otaku chick
Summary: Meet Bree: She tries to carry everything on her shoulders, a girl who's done awful things to protect the ones she loves. But Bree is more powerful than you can ever imagine and posses supernatural talents. Forced into going to Gifted Academy,a school for supernatural kids, she joins the Dangerous Class and is the school's #1. But there's more to the Dangerous Class than it seems...


Prologue

I've felt alone for some time. Always an outsider… always just watching. I've been closed off. It's not my fault… _they_ started it. It was never my fault… or that's what mom would say.

Ah, pain. That seems so common now. Nothing new, it'll just pass and I'll become empty again. Pain seems like the only thing now.

It even feels like I can't remember how to smile…

Let me tell you how it all began…

Part One

Chapter One

I was on the edge of my seat in the middle of school. I had a bad feeling. My teacher passed out some worksheets but I couldn't focus. Amy, my friend next to me, nudged my elbow. She looked worried, probably sensing my distress.

Amy was always considerate. She's actually my best friend. It was the longest time I got to stay in one place since I was two. I've been in Trenton, New Jersey for two years! Two whole years! Almost three in a couple of months. I was eleven when I came with my family. I met Amy and since then we had an amazing friendship and a strong bond. She was like my sister.

She pulled a lock of her short copper hair behind her ear shooting me looks. I was always jealous of her tan skin. My skin in contrast was as white as snow. And while her hair was short and straight, mine was a mess of black curls that always got in my face.

I was in eighth grade and thirteen years old. The dreadful feeling I had increased and then the door flung open. My mom, dad, and little brother, Jake, came rushing in. They were all in black hoodies and my mom tossed one to me. This was the drill: cover your face and run. I threw the hoodie on and rushed to my family. Amy caught my arm frowning.

"Bree…" Amy started, she knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I hugged her tightly. "I have to go." I let go and ran.

"Bree!" She sounded so… horrified.

We headed to the car and got it. I was strapping my brother in his chair when he asked, "Are we going somewhere?" Which really came out," A-re we go um-where" since he was four.

"Yes, Jakey" I said kissing his head.

"But I wike it here," he mumbled clutching my hand. I blinked back tears. If it weren't for me we wouldn't be in this mess… let me tell you how I messed up because the memory is like a scar.

I was almost two, a week away. I was fussy and upset. I insisted upon sweets and my parents- like any others- said no. Well I just couldn't wrap my little head around the concept of "no." So like any other toddler, I threw a tantrum. But mine was different because I'm different…

I was on the floor kicking and screaming. Thrashing around while tears streamed down my cheeks. My throat was beginning to sting from all the screaming and that just made me more upset. I pounded my fists on the floor sobbing, "I want!"

Then the ground started to shake but I assumed it was just my rolling around. I was far past reasonable and I continued to yell and cry. The floor began to ice over but I paid it no mind. Wind was slashing inside the house ripping apart curtains. Flames started to flicker in the air making a fire around me. "I WANT!"

I, being a selfish toddler, was only concerned about myself. My parents couldn't calm me down and the shaking grew worse, holes began to rip open from the earth and the house was now aflame.

My parents somehow snatched me up and got out of the house. But not before the fire spread to the rest of the town. Some people had seen my unnatural fit and spread rumors. Well Gifted Academy (Yes, that's really its name, dumb right?) found out and immediately wanted me.

At first it was just letters, then bribes. Eventually they sent people to come get me. "Gifted" people are thought of as a type of royalty. Gifted is really just what they call people with supernatural talents. On the outside it looks like a private school for geniuses. But it's really like a prison, you can't escape.

One of my parents, my dad, is gifted. He has the wind gift. With wind he uses like blades, I have inherited this gift from him, I treasure it most.

Mom, being normal, was looked down upon. So was my parents' marriage. My dad knew that the Academy was bad news and relocated us. They became violent and had chased us everywhere, sending out their powerful gifted people to snatch me. But my parents, no matter what, would not let me be taken.

My dad tried to train my gifts but it always caused pain. It used to be small. But the more I use it the more I'm weakened and it hurts. My dad says that if I want to live long I musn't use my gifts.

But my so called "gift" is more like a burden. I felt that especially in the car at that moment. It's one thing carrying the burden myself, another for my whole family to suffer.

The car we were in screeched to a halt, jolting us all. A whole army of cars surrounded us. I unbuckled Jake and held him. Mom, dad, and me holding Jake tried to run but had no escape.

A tall man with graying hair went for me, he and my father started to fight. The man had a flying gift, using it to dodge his air attacks. Mom was in hand to hand combat with another Academy dog.

Someone grabbed Jake's arm. I shrieked and started to ice over everyone's feet but something hit me hard over the head… I have to protect Jake. They don't know about his gift, the paralyze gift. They'll hurt him if he tries to stop them… I have… to…

When I woke up I was on a couch. Across from me was a man sitting at a desk. The man seemed overly confident and looked like he'd won something. How… annoying. Like you want to punch him in the face or something…

The room had white carpeting and a big glass window. My head was throbbing… how long was I asleep? The walls seemed to shift and I cleared my head with one urgent thought.

_Where's Jake?_


End file.
